Protein-protein interactions can be assayed at high throughput using methods such as yeast two-hybrid screening. However, these methods are generally not well adapted to the study of cell surface proteins, as these methods require laborious analysis of assay results and can yield high false-positive result rates. Therefore, compositions and methods for reliably identifying protein-protein interactions between cell surface proteins are necessary.